Foot Orthoses normally comprise a specially fitted insert or footbed to a shoe. Also commonly referred to as “orthotics”, these orthotics may provide support for the foot by distributing pressure or realigning foot joints while standing, walking or running. As such they are often used by athletes to relieve symptoms of a variety of soft tissue inflammatory conditions like plantar fasciitis. Also, orthotics have been designed to address arch support or cushioning requirements.
However, there are no known orthotics designed to increase propulsion, either for athletes or people in their everyday lives. Thus there is a need for an invention that solves the above listed and other disadvantages.